What you really want
by Betusa21
Summary: /AU/ Elizabeth Hale, newest member of the Cullen family has a powerful gift-sincerity, making people act on their deepest desires. How does this new phenomenom change the family and the story of Edward and Bella?
1. Newest member

CHAPTER 1

After Bella Swan came to Forks, all our lives had changed. Not only did Edward have finally a spark in his eyes, falling for this human girl, but also everyone felt that the last missing piece finally found its place. We were all happy for him, especially Esme seeing her first son finding last missing mate in her family. At first it was difficult, with the bloodlust he had for her, but which he overcame. He also tried running away, but coming back eventually, being too taken by her. After some time, some nights he spent watching her, which was a little creepy, hence i didn´t even push him to do it, and a little accident with rapers Bella learned his, and therefore ours, true nature. Vampire that is. But she wasn´t scared, or at least she claimed not to be.

„I still think she is lying about her fear." I hear my brother say.

„Can´t you tell? You are the mind reader of this family after all."

„I really can´t Liz. I can´t hear her thoughts, I told you already." He replies, distress obvious in his voice.

„Well Edward, if she was scared she would have ran away already. Believe me, people almost always run when they are scared." I try to talk some sense into him. I haven´t officialy met Bella yet, but from my observations in school I can tell that she is not scared of us. Of him.

„You really think so?"

„Yes, omigod Edward! Stop whining and man up!" I almost scream at him. „I can always tell, even demonstrateif you wish, what people really want and you know it! And in this girl´s case, running away is not it!"

„Thank you." Is the only think I hear from him. Then he stands in the kitchen, looking like a damn statue. I bet he doesn´t even breath, not that he needs to, but it feels nice to know what the air around you tastes like.

„Edward, you are getting on my nerves! Go to her!" I say and give him a little push, knowing that he wants to go. At that he shots out of the door like a bullet. The push I gave him is just a little something my gift does. Carlisle, my father, calls it sincerity. I can make people do and say what they want, literally.

I come from Europe, I don´t really remember my human life, but I remember mountains, forests, travelling and Volterra... Then I only remember serving. When I woke up to my new life, i found myself in a guard, making a mess. When I was around, my fellow guard members started to fight, have sex, kill innocent people and drinking blood to an enomous extent. After a while my creators learned, that I was the one causing problems, better said, that my presence among other vampires and humans alike caused problems. They thought that my gift is to spoil people, and that I can´t control it, so they let me go. More like kicked me out. Just explained a couple rules and after a year of my new life i was alone. I had a hard time resisting blood. I remember being an honest, open person, true to myself as human, so it only felt natural to this new body of mine to fulfill my needs, my thirst. But I hated it, killing people.

Italy was too sunny for me. Knowing the rules and not wanting to expose myself I left and went to America. There I lived in the north for a couple of years, trying to do the impossible – resist humans, but always giving in to my thirst. One day, when I was in Seattle I met others of my kind. I sensed them and tried to get away, not wanting to spoil them or cause problems. Though I learned that if I concentrate enough I don´t cause such strong reactions to my presence as I did my first weeks in the guard. But sometimes people still did strange things when I was around. So I ran. I kept running but they were faster, my newborn strenght already faded by then. One of them, a boy, maybe 22 of age when changed, looked way too eager to catch me. He was tall with brown, kind of long hair and golden eyes. In fact, all four of them had golden eyes. That scared me even more, but he already caught me. I thought he was gonna crush me when he embraced me mid run, but instead of that he kissed me.

They did not mean any harm, but for the kiss explanation I had to wait. They were kind people and Carlisle, head of the coven as I later learned, offered me to acompany them home and stay for a while. I talked with him, his wife Esme and his family, learned their relations and past just as they learned mine. Only later, from Carlisle and his son Edward, the mind reader, I learned the true nature of my gift. It is not spoiling people, but making them act on their desires. That was why his other son, Christopher, chased me and kissed me. But the true menace was that in my first years when I couldn´t completly control it I made everyone mad with thirst, because blood is what our kind always wants and desires. For a couple months I couldn´t even be in Jaspers presence, for he had, after me, hardest time controlling the thirst and his own gift made it even worse, making him feel everyones empowered thisrt. But after some rocky months and years, I got, well almost, full control over it, learning control my own thirst as well. My sincere nature still draws me to human blood more than others, but now I have 8 more reasons to ignore it.

I stayed with the Cullen family, because that´s what they were, not a coven, for longer than I would have imagined after our first meeting. Longer means that I stayed forver. In a really short time it showed up that I can´t resist Chris any more that he can resist me and that we are mates. To be honest, I was taken by him from the very first time we met, and he admitted that he would chace me even without the involuntary push my gift gave him. My new siblings, Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Edward accepted me without a question and so I joind the Cullen and Hale family as Elizabeth Hale.

„Where is Edward?" asks Chris, breaking my train of thoughts.

„With Bella I imagine, oh, young love..." I sing in my melodic voice. At that he speeds to me, sits on the loveseat next to me and embraces me.

„Young love, huh?" He asks in a seducing tone. „How about we go up and make some memories to show him later what love really looks like?"

„Mhm, tempting really, but someone needs to be in sences, in case something happens when everyone else went hunting. And you know us." I give him a knowing, a little luscious look.

„Touché." Is his reply. But he still puts me to his lap with his arm around me and gets his book, just as I take mine. Allan Ginsberg´s Howl in his hand, On the road by Jack Kerouac in mine. Boy we fit this we spend all night, even after everyone else returns from theit hunt, even after Edwards returns from Bella´s to get ready for school.

Oh, school. I hate it. First, I am still stuck at highschool though my age, well, frozen age, is 19, but that way we are able to keep appearances longer. Second, Chris is 22 and looks too old for high school. We say that he, Rose and Emmett are in college and I miss him terribly. During school that is.

„Liz!" I hear Alice shout „we need to get you ready for school!"

„I am ready!" I say back, refusing to move an inch.

„But you can´t wear that!" she still tries, knowing very well that I refuse to get dressed by her everydy like a doll.

„You know better that anyone that I won´t let you treat me like a doll." I say quietly, knowing very well that she heared me. „And anyway, what is wrong with my outfits?"

„What is wrong?" she shrieks „Shall I start with the wardrobe full of black and blue jeans or the fact that the word color is apparently unknown to you?" God I love to tease her about fashion.

„I wear colors, look, this is navy blue for example" I show her my cardigan.

„Okay, show me something that isn´t black, grey, white or navy blue..." Alice teases

„But those are my colors"

„They look great on you baby" Chris whispers in my eas. If I could blush, that would be the moment.

„Thank you" I ask him, Alice completly forgotten, and make my way to Edward´s Volvo, grabing my books.


	2. The push

CHAPTER 2

„Edward will bring Bella to eat lunch with us today" says Allice as we sit down in he caffeteria.

„To not eat with us you mean?" giggles Jasper, still looking adoringly at his mate. Oh, I wish Chris could go to school with us.

„Whatever. Here they come." And indeed I see Edward with the brown haired girl aproaching our table. Edward has one hand around her waist, in the other he holds tray with food. He looks so taken by her, obviously enjoying his touch as much as she does.

„Hey guys." Edward says, holding chair for Bella the gentleman he is.

„Hello" says the girl sitting down, looking down probably too shy to look at us.

„Hey!" the three of us reply collectively. As they sit down, I start to feel the burn in my throat, smelling her sweet scent. I can tell that Jasper is affected as well, sensing both his and mine thirst. I double check and make sure that my gift is „turned off" now. We don´t want any slip us or bloodbaths now, do we? As I mentally check if everything is all right I can see Edward´s worried look on me.

„Are you okay?" he whispers just for me to hear. _Absolutely_ I say in my mind. _Don´t worry_ and shoot him a reassuring smile. I can see in his eyes that he is scared, today especially, of my gift. That I could, unintentionally make him kill this fragile girl he grew to love, whose blood sings to him more than anyones.

„What are you two talking about?" asks Jasper, probably sensing Edward´s worries and my determination.

„Just the usual."

„Elizabeth´s slip up pushes." We say at the same time, me explaining the situation honestly, Edward being honest and open with Bella.

„Pushes?" Bella asks, staring at me.

„My gift." I say with a smile, trying to push her a little but with no obvious effect. Perhaps she has a strong self control.

„The sincerity thing?" she asks.

„Well yes, you see, I can make people act on their desires." I say, searching for a good victim for a demonstration. This is going to be fun.

„Not the teacher!" says Alice, already seeing my plans and probably the result as well.

„Okay, how about that kid!" I point to the blonde girl, Lauren I guess.

„Yeah, go on, it should be fine."

„Enjoy the show." I tell Bella, turning her, with Edward´s help of course, to Lauren. „How would you like to see wether she really wants to sit next to that boy holding his hand." As I say it I concentrate on the mentioned girl, allowing my gift to do it´s magic, but not fully, because with these hormonal teenagers the only thing it could result in would be an orgy or a riot. At that Lauren stands up, slaps the boy who now no longer hold ser hand and walks to this other girl, Jessica I believe, and kisses her, full mouth, earning some whistles and awwws from her fellow classmates.

„Did you do that?" Bella turns around and asks me, half giggling half amazed.

„Technically Lauren did it."

„But you made her!" she says, still giggling.

„She wanted to do it. I can´t change your desires you see,nor manipulate them like Jasper with emotions. I bet Edward told you about our gifts already." At that I get a small nod from him „My gift only helps you being who you truly are, pushes you to do what you really want. It´s as simple as that." I explain in a sweet tone.

„Yeah Liz, sure. Now the truth, Bella, is that over time she learned to control the intensity of her gift. For example, she can just make you tell the truth about who you like but, on the other hand, can make you go on and kiss them or do even more." Says Edward, giving Bella aways the full capacity of my gift. He knows how angry I would get for spilling the beans to a stranger, but today I won´t buy his _„your gift made me tell the truth"_ trick because I am pretty sure it is well under control. If it wasn´t, I bet he would be draining this girl dry right now.

„Manipulator." he adds under his breath, only for the 3 of us with enhanced hearing: At this Jasper and Alice start to laugh. Edward probably still remembering last couple times he lost his „cool facade" because of me. After I joined the family, I became Emmett´s buddy in pranks, my gift making it almost too easy to get someone and Alice´s competition in manipulating. Though I only do it for the fun of it and will never be as good as she is.

„Right, _Eddie_ ," I reply in revenge using his most hated nickname „like when I made you destroy Alice´s whole wardrobe and she had literally nothing to wear and chased you all the way to Mexico in Jasper´s sweats, or when you kept playing that song for three days so Esme had to ban you from playing the piano for the next week, or when me and Emmett..."

„That´s enough Liz!" my Jasper, Alice and Edward collectively shout at me, Bella laughing in the backround.

„What was the song?" she asks after a while, still giggling. Huh, she is more interested in a stupid song than the clothes? I am starting to like this girl.

„Pokémon opening, I personally didn´t mind" I reply, Edward´s pleading eyes on me begging not to tell her. _I had to give her an example for you started talking about my powers._ I add just for him telepathically.

„But that´s because Liz and Emmett watched it over and over for the whole night. And the song is kind of catchy, I was just thinking the melody, humming quietly when Emmett heared me. Of course the first thing was running to his partner in crime." He glares at me, but I can see corners of his mouth twitching already.

„But then he told on us to Esme, and we got grounded for a week." I add just for Bella.

„Well of course, the month of cleaning duties AND grounding for Alice´s wardrobe was worse."

„Really?!" the little pixie asks „And what about the weeks I spent looking for clothes he destroyed? Some were rare, one of a kind!" she shouts. „And I still have to go shopping almost every weekend to replace my things."

„Alice, my beloved sister, don´t act like you hate it." Edward says. „As a matter of fact I know that Liz here once used her gift at full power on you just when you were leaving, feeling sorry for you and trying to make you do what you wanted instead of boring shopping and guess what? You did´t hesitate for a second and continued rushing to your car with a credit card in your hand like nothing happened. I bet you didn´t even notice she was pushing you." Edward was right. Over the time I spent with my family, I learned who is more and less affected by my little pushes. Alice and Emmett are the hardest, for they always do what their hearts want, and I usually need to „push" really hard to get a reaction. Edward, on the other hand is my usual target, trying to keep his cool all the time. However, all of them have strong self control, which they practiced even harder because of me, so small pushes go usually unnoticed anyway.

„Okay okay, but I am still angry about the limited editions." Alice says smiling, planning another shopping spree already. I just hope I won´t have to be a part of it. „And yes Liz, you are joining me this weekend." She adds. Guess I won´t have a chioce, unless Jasper will be somewhere nearby, I start to plot my getaway.

„I´ll make sure he won´t." I hear Edward say too quietly for Bella to hear.

„But wait, I thought you can´t say what people want before they act on it?" She asks, looking at me questionably.

„To tell the truth I can´t. But sometimes it is not hard to guess. Like most men and women usually desire sex or make out, or eating sweets, or fightig... And sometimes, people or vampires just literally give themselves away. Like Edward humming the song or complaining about a sweater. But more often than I would like to admit i get startled. I honestly didn´t expect him to destroy Alice´s wardrobe, sometimes you would be surprised what some people dream of."

„I see. So if you, let´s say, push someone, you never know the result beforehand?" she asks, fascinated by my gift.

„Not the full, but I know what to expect by the intensity of my push."

„She is still hard to work with though." Adds Alice. „You see Bella, my gift is based on peoples decisions. But if Liz decides to push someone, neither she nor the person really knows what will happen. It is hard to see what does her decision lead to then. For her sincerity makes people act impulsively, without deciding and planning." She explains gloomy faced. But I still know she enjoys my pranks just like the next person does, for as long as she is not the victim.


End file.
